


Long lingering kiss.

by Rebka18



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5470736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebka18/pseuds/Rebka18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly laughed until there were tears forming in the corners of her eyes. There was something about the light from the setting sun that fell across her face and the breeze blowing her soft grey hair that made him cup her face in his hands and give her a long lingering kiss.<br/>“What was that for?” she asked breathlessly, a playful smile on her lips.</p>
<p>“For not realizing sooner what was in front of me all those years ago and for all the time it caused us to miss out on.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long lingering kiss.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dearly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearly/gifts).




End file.
